A Shake It Up Shipwreck Love Story
by SIULoveStories15
Summary: A story about the Shake it up cast going on a cruise! Some little ideas of "Chipwrecked" and "Titanic" But it's all my thoughts! Beginning: Cy, Ruece. Later, Runther, Dece, Tynka. Oh, and near the end, some will die! AND huge secret revealed! Very little Austin and Ally scenes, they just...there.
1. Chapter 1

Rocky, CeCe, Ty, Deuce, Flynn and Georgia (CeCe's mom) arrive at the Cruise at about 11:00 a.m.

Flynn: Wow! What a long drive, and did i mention this ship is so HUGE!?

CeCe: Yep! i can't believe were here! This is going to be the best vacation ever!

Rocky: And i can't believe we could afford it!

Ty: Yeah with that dance camp you guys did and the money you guys have from Gunther and Tinka and your earnings from Shake it up Chicago!

Georgia: Yeah too bad that didn't even add up to half of the price! Your lucky i paid for it. and remember i could only afford a cabin with 2 beds so-(CeCe immediatly takes off, with her luggage dragging behind her.)

Georgia: CECE! what are you doing?! GET BACK HERE!

CeCe: I call dibs on a bed! i am not sleeping on the floor! (Rocky, Deuce, Ty and Flynn all look at eachother and take off after CeCe.)

Georgia to herself: And how do they think they can get on there without their passports to get a room key?

Georgia yells: Hey Flynn! how you guys getting on there? you need the passport!

Flynn looking back: I took it from you mom. Bye! *turns and takes off after everyone else*

They are all in the room as Georgia walks in.

CeCe: i want the bed!

Deuce: no its mine!

Ty: i deserve it!

Rocky: would you please be quiet we can settle this out like mature peo-*gets cutoff with a pillow thrown at her face.*

Georgia: Ok, both you girls get one bed and i get a bed. You GUYS can take the floor.

Flynn: but mom! that's not fair!

Georgia: Yeah? we could go home...if you like..

Flynn: no it's all good i love the floor.

Rocky: Alright! now that that's arranged, i'm going to the pool where i won't get pillows thrown at my face. *goes to bathroom to change. comes back out* CeCe are you coming?

CeCe: uh, yeah, um sure let me get changed quick. *walks in the bathroom to get changed then comes back out with her towel wrapped around her.*

Rocky: Ok, lets go! *Leave with CeCe*

Georgia: And what are you guys going to do?

Deuce looks at Ty and Flynn: Video Games?

Flynn and Ty: Yup!

Georgia: Well i am going to check out the ship so you guys be good.

Flynn: BYE MOM!

Georgia: BYE FLYNN!

Rocky and CeCe are at the pool sitting at the edge of the deep end.

*Rocky's thought* CeCe better start getting out more, she looks like she is getting bigger.

CeCe felt uncomfortable and got up and put her towel around her and walked back over to Rocky and sat down.

Rocky: CeCe, are you ok?

CeCe stares scared: Yeah, what, why? I'm fine.

Rocky: Is it Ty? do you still have a crush on him.

CeCe looked relieved that Rocky said something that had nothing to do with why she was uncomfortable.

CeCe: Yeah, that's it.

Rocky: Oh well you wanna know a secret?

CeCe: What?

Rocky: I kinda like Deuce. *CeCe stares at Rocky like she seen a ghost*

CeCe: REALLY? i mean, um cool thats good to know.

Rocky's thought: wow she's acting wierd.

Ty and Deuce sneak up behind CeCe and Rocky and Ty pushes CeCe in the water.

Rocky: TY! what are you doing? CECE CAN'T SWIM!

Ty: What you are so full of it. Yes she can.

Rocky: NO SHE CAN'T!

Ty looks down and sees CeCe struggling. CeCe starts choking on water goes under. It looked as if she went out of it completely drowned.

Ty: UH OH!


	2. Chapter 2

Lifegaurd: EVERYONE OUT OF THE WATER! I'M GOING IN!

Ty: NO! I AM!

Lifegaurd: Excuse me? Sir i am a highly trained lifegaurd, if you would please just let me-

Ty already takes his shirt off and dives down in. CeCe is still, motionless and Ty is full of fear. He reaches CeCe and pulls her up holding her above the water. Rocky and Deuce help CeCe up out of the water but CeCe still isn't breathing. They lay her down Ty jumps out of the water and runs over to CeCe and stands over her.

Rocky and Deuce: TY! CPR, NOW!

Ty: WHAT?

Everyone: Just do it!

Ty falls over top of CeCe and shoves his mouth to hers and pushes air through his mouth into hers. He leans back, and breathes in air does it again and again. He stops for a minute, still no response. He keeps close over top of her and closes his eyes trying not to cry.

Ty: This is all my fault, CeCe i am so sorry. *opens his eyes and stares at her with tears in his eyes. CeCe coughs up water all over his face.*

All: CECE! your ok! *CeCe moans and lays her head back down.*

Rocky: Ok let's get her back to the cabin.

Ty and Duece pick up CeCe and Rocky grabs CeCe's towel.

Ty: Wow she seems to have gotten heavier! Rocky, call her mom.

Rocky: K. *quickly dials CeCe's mom.*

Back at the cabin, CeCe lays on the bed sleeping with Ty and Deuce and Rocky all looming over her and Georgia barges through the door.

Georgia: CeCe! my baby! TY! what did you do to her?!

Ty: i was just playing around, i didn't know she couldn't swim...i'm sorry

Georgia:TY GET OUT!

CeCe wakes up: Ty no! don't go.

All: CECE! your ok!

CeCe yeah, but i have a headache. And Ty it's ok, it's not your fault and i'm ok with that.

Ty: CeCe i am so sorry, i feel awful!

CeCe: i said it's ok. i forgive you.

Flynn comes over and gives CeCe a hug.

Flynn: CeCe i'm glad your ok, i love you.

CeCe: aww, i love you too Flynn. *hugs him back.*

CeCe gets up out of her bed and goes to the bathroom to change out of her swimsuit. Everyone else decides to eat. CeCe comes out and eats almost everything they had out to eat.

Rocky: Wow you were hungry! *thinks she keeps eating too much.*

CeCe: Yep! sure was!

skips to 8:00 p.m.

Georgia: I am going out to mingle and play cards, Flynn you can come with me. The rest of you stay here and make sure CeCe is still ok.

CeCe: i will be fine.

Georgia: Were leaving now, come on Flynnie! * they leave*

Ty whispers to CeCe: Wanna go out to salsa night? To dance and have fun?

CeCe: yes!

Ty and CeCe try sneaking out while Rocky and Deuce are on the floor playing a board game.

Rocky: And where do you two think your going?

Ty: Just out.

Rocky: No, your not. Your staying here. It's a huge ship and you could get lost! your mom said to stay put. Would you guys please just stay here? i don't feel like getting into trouble.

CeCe: Rocky, please! Were on a HUGE ship! We aren't going to get caught. besides were just out to have fun.

Rocky: Whatever.

Ty: K, let's go CeCe. *grabs CeCe's hand and they walk out.*

Deuce and Rocky stare at eachother like they should follow.

Deuce: Maybe we should go-

Rocky: Yep let's go.

With CeCe and Ty. There's a huge room and lots of fun music and dancing.

Ty: Shall we?

CeCe: We shall!

They go out and start dancing.


	3. Chapter 3

Rocky and Deuce are hiding. Then Deuce walks out onto the dancefloor.

Rocky: DEUCE! what are you doing?! We are supposed to be making sure their not getting into trouble! not doing the same!

Deuce: Oh come on Rocky, just let loose and have fun! for one night!

Rocky sighs: Ok fine, just one night.

Duece and Rocky run up to CeCe and Ty.

CeCe: Rocky? What are you guys doing here?

Rocky: Deuce persuaded me to just have fun for a night. so were going to do just that.

CeCe stares at her wierdly: um ok...?!

All start dancing and CeCe accidently bumps into someone.

CeCe: Oh! I'm sorry.

? Turns around.

CeCe: TINKA?

Tinka: CeCe? What are you doing here?

CeCe: What are you doing here?

Tinka: Nevermind that, DON'T BUMP INTO ME AGAIN!

CeCe: Take a chill pill cranky pants! i said i was sorry!

Gunther comes over.

Gunther: What's going on? *looks and sees CeCe, Rocky, Deuce and Ty.* What are you guys doing here?

Tinka: CeCe bumped into me! Clumbsy can't dance right.

Ty: Leave her alone! She didn't see you!

Deuce: Ok can we just stop now and have fun and dance? please?

All, and Gunther and Tinka: Ok.

All start dancing. and are having fun.

-With Georgia-

Georgia: Flynn? Flynnie? FLYNN!?

-With Flynn gambling-

Flynn: And i take that! *Takes the money he won.*

Flynn runs around the game room and plays the slot machines and wins money and plays cards and gambles. He even picked up some girls who thought he was the cutest little boy ever.

Lady: Wow you are so cute! *She pinches his cheecks.*

Flynn: Yep! and now a song! give me a beat guys!

Flynn jumps up on the table and starts singing.

Flynn: Yo! im the T to the R to the 0-U BLE. Rockin' nonstop till' the mic' gets dull! take what i want when i want no holding back. When i kick the flow i'm all up on the track! F through the L to the Y-N-N. When i'm in town me and all of my friends, gonna come through like a hurricane, tearing down everything in my way!

Georgia: FLYNN! where are you?! *she screams running through the crowd.*

Flynn: Uh oh...

Georgia spots flynn.

Georgia: You are in sooo much trouble mister!

Georgia grabs flynns arm and pulls him down off the table.

Georgia: Your grounded 2 months! 1 month if you give me all your winnings! I can't believe you disobeyed me! At least the other 4 are back in the cabin.*They walk out of the game room and back to the cabin. Once there, Georgia opens the door and they aren't there.*

Flynn: Yep! They listen well! *bursts out laughing.*

Georgia: Oh well that's just great! Now i have to go looking for the others!

-WIth CeCe, Rocky, Ty and Deuce.-

Rocky: Don't you think we should be getting back before your mom notices were-

Georgia: Missing? yeah you guys are in sooo much trouble.

Ty: Wait, it's all my fault! I'm the one who got CeCe to come. i wanted to go out and have fun i mean like not on a date just to you know...DEUCES FAULT!

Deuce: WHAT? How is it my fault?! Rocky and I were just following you guys to make sure you weren't going to get into trouble! But look where that got us!

Georgia stares at all 4 of them furious and grabs Rocky and CeCe's


	4. Chapter 4

-At the cabin-

Georgia: DO i have to babysit you guys!? you never listen! i wanted to go out and have fun but you 5...*sighs*

Flynn: Can we at least watch a movie?

Georgia: Yes but i will pick it so it's appropriate.

All: But that's not fair!

Georgia: Neither is taking you guys on a ship where all you do is either drown or go out partying! who knows if any of you are drunk!

CeCe: But mom! There was no alcohol to drink there! Even if there was, we wouldn't do that! It was just a dance place for teens! We were perfectly fine! We were just trying to have fun! Don't you trust me anymore? Does anyone ever trust me? You don't trust me because of what happened don't you? I told you i would never do it again! It was an accident, stupid mistake! i regret it and i'm sorry! I'm just a poor excuse of a daughter aren't I? you know what don't answer that i know you think that!

Deuce: CeCe calm down!

Rocky: CeCe are you ok?

They all stare at CeCe confused at what she was talking about except Georgia who understood and looked quite upset and CeCe was too upset crying she ran into the bathroom, slammed the door and slid down the door. She was soaked in tears she could hardly breathe.

CeCe whispers to herself: Why me?

Just then there was a knock on the door.

CeCe: What?

Rocky: It's me.

CeCe moves and lets Rocky in. Rocky sits on the floor beside CeCe and hugs her.

Rocky: CeCe are you ok? Whatever it is, its ok i'm here for you. you can tell me.

CeCe: It's nothing. My mom just never trusts me! i feel like nobody does! i always feel ignored!

Rocky: CeCe i don't ignore you. I trust you. I trust you more than anyone else in the world. Your my best friend. No, your my sister. and nothing will ever change that. Now stand up and give me a hug.

CeCe smiles and stands up and hugs Rocky.

Rocky: Ok now you wanna go watch a movie now?

CeCe: Yeah let's go.

They walk out and they are getting ready to watch a movie and Georgia is standing in the doorway.

Georgia: Alright. Can i trust you guys to stay here and watch a movie? I have a date.

All agree and CeCe and Rocky walk over and sit on the edge of the bed in front of the T.V with Ty, Deuce, and Flynn sitting on the floor Georgia leaves and the start the movie with the lights off.

Rocky: Ok, so what movie are we watching?

Deuce: Forget me not.

Flynn: It's a movie that has zombies in it! it's going to be awesome!

CeCe sighs: Ok.

While watching the movie CeCe started to fall asleep.

Ty: Hey CeCe! *CeCe jerks awake*

CeCe: What?

Ty: That little girl looks like you when you were 11!

CeCe: That's nice Ty. I'm hungry. Rocky, want anything to eat?

Rocky: No, im good.

CeCe walks over and grabs some cookies and comes back and sits on the floor between Deuce and Ty.

Deuce: good, you moved. now i'm going to sit up on the bed with Rocky.

CeCe: Whatever.

Rocky bends down and grabs a cookie from CeCe and gives it to Deuce.

Deuce: um...thanks?

Rocky smiles and sits closer to Deuce. Deuce breaks off a piece of the cookie and gives it to Rocky. and they both eat the cookie.

CeCe: You guys are so wierd.

Flynn: Wow this movie is really scary!

CeCe: Yeah it is a little to-*screams, and shoves her face into Ty's arm.*

They all eventually fall asleep. Rocky and Deuce fall asleep on the bed laying down on the pillows but on top of the blankets and CeCe is asleep with her head on Ty's shoulder. and Ty's head laying on CeCe's. The slept sitting up against the bed and Flynn lay asleep in front of Ty and CeCe. Its around 11:30p.m. and Georgia walks in quietly. She walks over and figures to just let them sleep where they are. Georgia got ready for bed and turned off the movie. and Went over and put a blanket overtop of Deuce and Rocky and one overtop of CeCe and Ty and Flynn. Then she went to sleep in the other bed.


	5. Chapter 5

When they woke up, Rocky's arm was around Deuce and she lay all snuggled up to him and CeCe and Ty were laying down on the floor with Ty's arm around CeCe, and Flynn beside CeCe. Flynn was the first to wake up. It was around 8:00 a.m. and he looked at CeCe & Ty, and Rocky & Deuce.

Flynn's thought: Awww! look at them. Well camera time!

Flynn went to his stuff and got his camera.

Georgia: What are you doing?! *Flynn jumps and turns around.*

Flynn: Ssshhh! I'm getting out my camera to take pictures of them sleeping!

Georgia: Ok. Well i'm going out.

Flynn grabs his camera and walks over and takes pictures and laughs. They are so busted!

Flynn's POV: I'm bored. Everyone is sleeping, what to do, what to do...If i were to go out, mom what have a freak attack again but i don't know what else to do. Maybe i should wake CeCe. Or i could draw mustaches all over them! But i don't have a marker, but Ty does!

End of Flynn's POV

Flynn walks over and wakes Ty.

Ty said all tired and half asleep: What little dude? I'm tired, let me sleep.

Flynn whispers: Do you have a marker?

Ty: Yeah, it's over by my stuff. I think it's on the floor.

Flynn walks over and grabs the marker and decides to draw on Rocky's face.

Flynn's POV: Wow Rocky sure looks like she likes Deuce, i mean she has her arm around him. She would kill me if i wrote: I heart Deuce. but i think i'll do it anyway! *laughs evilly and writes on Rocky.* And, i'll write all over CeCe too! i write: I heart Ty! Wow when they notice, they will SO kill me but it's worth it while i got a camera! *Flynn walks over to CeCe and writes on CeCe and takes pictures.

End of Flynn's POV

Rocky was the next to wake up. She realized she was next to Deuce with her arm around him. She flips out and gets out of bed before he wakes up. As she gets up she sees Flynn's awake.

Rocky: Uh, Flynn, how long have you been up?!

Flynn: Long enough to watch you sleep. *laughs*

Rocky: Shut up! Don't say anything about it!

Flynn laughing: I won't have too.

Rocky was confused and CeCe was just waking up. CeCe wakes up with Ty's arm over her and moves it careful not to wake him. She gets up looks to see if Rocky was still sleeping. She sees Rocky and Flynn are awake and gets up.

CeCe: OMG! Rocky! *covers her mouth laughing*

Rocky: CeCe! Your cheek! it says i heart Ty!

CeCe: what? no. Your forehead says: i heart deuce!

Flynn laughing: wow and you both are stupid!

Rocky and CeCe run into the bathroom and scream.

Rocky & CeCe: FLYNN!

Ty and Deuce heard screaming and woke up.

Ty: What's going on!?

Deuce: Yeah, i was having a VERY nice dream and you two just ruined it!

CeCe and Rocky quickly wash it off thier faces except you can barely see what it says. They came out.

CeCe: it, was, um..nothing.

Rocky: Yeah, just a...a..spider.

Ty: uh, CeCe what does your face say?

CeCe: What? nothing! * Turns away from Ty.*

Deuce: Yeah, you too Rocky.

Rocky: uh i don't know what your talking about. Maybe it says: i heart goose.

Deuce: oh, ok.

Flynn: oh the lies...*smiles and gets up and walks over to show Deuce and Ty all the picutes he took of them while they were sleeping.*

Ty: Ok, not only am embarrassed for how i slept, but it's funny what CeCe's face says!

Deuce: Yeah, and Rocky's!

Rocky & CeCe: WHAT?!

CeCe: Flynn! you took pictures of all us sleeping? you know what? i'm telling mom! *looks for her mom.* Wait, wheres mom?

Flynn: She went out.

CeCe walks over and grabs a bottle of water out of the mini fridge.

CeCe: Then she can't tell me not to do this! *sprays flynn all over with the water bottle.*

Flynn: Oh no you didn't!

CeCe: Oh yes i did!

Flynn runs over and gets a water bottle and does the same to CeCe and everyone else joins in with a water fight.

All: WATER FIGHT!

Ty: Hey CeCe..!*CeCe turns around.*

CeCe: What?! *Ty dumbs a whole bottle of water all over CeCe.*

Rocky: Hey Deuce!

Duece turns around: what?

Rocky dumps water down his pants.

Rocky: Peed yourself! :)

after about 10 minutes of a water fight, they start to stop.

Rocky: uh guys...we got the room soaked! We are in soo much trouble!

CeCe: oh... :\

Deuce: so what do we do now?

Rocky: idk for once.

CeCe: how mad do you think she'll be?

Flynn: maybe she won't be that mad. She'll understand.

CeCe: Well in case she does yell, i'm going out to get a slushie or something since all the water is all.


	6. Chapter 6

**This one does, lead over into a cross-over. I just don't know how to change that in the thingy or whatever. haha.**

All agreed to go with and they all left to go get slushies and chill out on deck. It was around lunch time and they were bored out of their minds. CeCe got up to go look at a poster on the bullitin board. It read: Performance by Austin Moon tonight at 8:00 P.M. on the deck.

CeCe: Hey guys, theres a performance tonight by some guy named Austin Moon. Do you think mom would let us go?

Flynn: Of course. It's not late is it?

CeCe: No, so then she shouldn't have a problem.

Girl walks over to them.

Girl: Excuse me, did you guys say Austin Moon?

CeCe: yeah.

Girl: Austin is my partner. I'm Ally! If you guys want, i can introduce him to you. He is really nice and i write the songs he sings. Have you ever heard: A Billion Hits?

Rocky: i think i heard it! wait is he that blonde guy?

Ally: yeah! Do guys all wanna go hang out?

Ty: Um right now?

Ally: Yeah sure!

Deuce: yeah sure we would!

Ally: Great! I'll go get Austin! *Ally leaves*

Flynn: She's wierd! *Flynn turns back around in his chair. And Gunther and Tinka are right in front of him.*

Gunther: I'm sexy and i know it!

Flynn: AH! *jumps*

Rocky: what are you guys doing here?

Tinka: We can be here too. you 5 don't own the slushie bar!

CeCe rolls her eyes. georgia comes walking over.

Georgia: Hey guys! I thought you were all sleeping.

CeCe: No we are awake now thanks to Flynn.

Georgia: Ook. Why are you guys all wet?

All stare at eachother wide-eyed realizing they didn't even change out of their wet clothes.

Deuce: No reason.

Georgia: Ok then, i'll just be over there then...

CeCe: wait! Mom! *georgia turns around.* Can we go see a musical performance tonight at 8 please?

Georgia: Yeah sure i'll go with you.

CeCe: but mom!

Georgia: Do you want to go or not?

CeCe mumbles: yes.

Georgia: ok *leaves.*

Tinka: what is this i hear of a musical performance tonight at 8:00?

Rocky: Oh, it's a musical performance tonight at 8. what more information do you want?

Tinka: All right smart allec!

Rocky: Hey you asked!

Ally comes walking back over with Austin.

CeCe: daaannng he is hot!

Rocky: oh yes he is!

Tinka: I agree third!

Ty and Deuce: offensive!

CeCe: oh please were not dating you guys so shut up!

Rocky: Yeah! Shut up!

Austin: Hi i'm Austin! What uPPP!?

Deuce: ughhh :p

Girls: hhi austin *they said dreamily*

Ally: who are those guys? They weren't here when i was talking to you guys...

Gunther: I'm Gunther!

Tinka: and I'm Tinka!

Both: und we are the Hessenheffers!*throwing thier hands up.*

Austin and Ally stare at them wierdly.

Ally: ok then... where do you guys wanna go?

Flynn: uh i already signed us up for parisailing. Let's go!

CeCe: AWESOME! LET'S GO!

Rocky: uh, no. too dangerous.

Austin: I'll hold your hand if you get scared.

Rocky: hahahahaaa ok. *dreamily.*

Ally: But Austin, that does sound dangerous.

Austin: Holding her hand?

Ally: what? no! parisailing!

Austin: Chill out Ally and have fun!

Ally: i can be chill!...what...up?

Austin: yeah, that's chill..

CeCe: Are we going or what?!

Flynn: Let's go!

CeCe, Rocky, Ty, Deuce, Flynn, Gunther, Tinka, Austin & Ally all went parisailing.

Flynn: MEE 1st!

Flynn was the 1st to go.

Tinka: who in the world ever heard of parisailing on a ship!?

CeCe: everyone but you.

Flynn: Hey guys! look at me! i'm in the air! This is so awesome!

Everyone but Gunther, Tinka, Ally and Rocky went up. Soon then they were done.

Austin: Hey, who wants to go out to eat now?

Ty, Deuce, Gunther: No, were good here.

CeCe, Rocky, Tinka: YES!

Ally: Austin we have to go rehearse now anyway. We don't have time.

Austin: Fine. See you guys later. *Austin and Ally walk away.*

Austin: Ally, are you jealous?

Ally: What? Me? Jealous? Austin, your my partner not my boyfriend. It's just that we have to rehearse for your performance.

Austin: yeah, ok...


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright since i had added Austin and Ally into the story, i'm changing it to cross over even though, they hardly come up!**

~with Shake It Up cast.~

Rocky: All right. What do you guys wanna do now?

Tinka: Stay away from you.

Gunther: Tinka, not so mean. She did nothing to you.

Tinka gasps: Gunther, since when are you nice to these, these people?!

Gunther: Well she didn't do anything you should try being nicer.

Tinka: Well! Then i'm leaving, i am going back to our cabin. Have fun with your new friends.

Gunther: I'm fine with that.

Rocky: Wow Gunther, your being nice to me. That's really um nice. :)

Deuce has a look of jealousy. He walks over to CeCe and stands close to her.

Flynn: So, what SHOULD we do now?

CeCe: We could take a walk.

Ty: Cool um me and Deuce are going back to the cabin.

Flynn: I'll go with you guys.

Ty, Deuce and Flynn leave. Rocky, CeCe, and Gunther are left.

Rocky: Dare i ask, Gunther would you like to hang out with us maybe-?

Gunther: yes i'd love too :)

It was around 2:00 and they all spent the day together, they went to the arcade. They also went to the wavepool in the water park. they went to get ice cream and took a walk around the ship and went to one of the teen clubs. It was 7:00 p.m. until they were done.

~with Ty and Deuce & Flynn~

Deuce: Well at least the room is dry.

Ty: Yeah, i guess we won't be getting into trouble with that.

Flynn: So, what do we do now?

Ty: How about we let you play video games?

Flynn: ok. *Flynn sighs and starts playing video games.*

Deuce: Hey do you think Rocky doesn't like me?

Ty: What do you mean?

Deuce: I mean like, she totally ignored me today. She was busy with Austin and Gunther.

Ty: What do you mean Gunther? It was Austin.

Deuce: Didn't you see the way she was looking at Gunther?! She looked like she was in love with him! And he is just so, so wierd! Why would anyone love him?

Ty: i don't know man, remember when i started to fall in love with Tinka? One date and i couldn't stop thinking about her.

Deuce: Yeah, that was just wierd. but my point. what should i do?

Ty: Let her choose. Maybe she doesn't like any of you. Besides i think i got CeCe.

Deuce: CECE? what, why?!

Ty: what? You got a problem with that?

Deuce: No, i uh just..nevermind. You like CeCe?

Ty: uh, yeah wasn't it obvious?

Deuce: I didn't notice. Well i think Austin is your competition.

Ty: Nah, that'll pass. She'll get over him. Besides i think i'm her true love.

Deuce's thought: I don't think so! She won't ever like you! She likes me! wait why am i saying that? i don't like CeCe. do i? i don't know. what is wrong with me?! Could i possible like her? No, i like no love Rocky. but how can i CeCe's just so beautiful. Wait what am i saying!? i don't know what to do! i think i like them BOTH! CeCe! no, Rocky! no, ahh! i'm going to die!

Ty: DEUCE! SNAP OUT OF IT!

Deuce: huh? what? i was just thinking.

Ty: Why don't we just chill out and play video games with Flynn until the concert?

Deuce: Ok.

They play video games until 7:00 with Flynn.

Ty: Oh, i got a Txt from CeCe!

~with Gunther, CeCe & Rocky~

They were walking around the deck. Gunther was holding Rocky's hand and CeCe was holding Rocky's other hand. They walk over to the bow of the ship. They stare out over the rails into the deep ocean. It was sunset. Gunther turned Rocky around and looked at her and Rocky felt nervous. CeCe stepped back giving them some space.

Gunther: Rocky, look, i know i'm always mean. And i don't try to be. i just do it because...i kinda like you..more than a friend...and i wanted to ask you, do you wanna go on a date with me tonight?

Rocky stared at CeCe wondering what CeCe would think. Rocky kinda liked Gunther but she liked Deuce too. She was lost and didn't know what to say. CeCe just stared shocked but tried to hide it up and just smiled at Rocky. Rocky looked up at Gunther.

Rocky: Yes, i'd love that.

CeCe: awww Rocky! you have a date! And, so do i!

Rocky: Really? who?

CeCe: Ty

Rocky: Um cool, i guess. My best friend is dating my brother. that's wierd but ok! wait a minute! what about that concert tonight?!

CeCe: We could have the date now and all go to the concert with our dates then!

Gunther: Sounds good to me!

CeCe: Awesome! So i'm gonna go meet up with Ty.

Rocky & Gunther: bye!

CeCe runs off to go see Ty. Rocky and Gunther are left alone staring out into the ocean.

Rocky: Um, Gunther? I didn't know you liked me. I thought you hated me. Your always mean to me.

Gunther: I try to hide me true feelings because i don't wanna get laughed at.

Rocky: You're embarassed?

Gunther: No, it's just Tinka and i don't know how CeCe and the rest would take it. Honestly, i always liked you. Your beautiful and smart and anyone who doesn't think that is stupid and blind.

Rocky: aw your so sweet. I never knew you had a side like that.

Gunther: I always try to not let that happen when i'm around you, so i just act mean so it doesn't happen. Tonight i guess i just got past it and can't help but let you know. *Hugs Rocky tight and doesn't wanna let go. Rocky didn't want to let go either. She wanted to hug him as if it were to last forever.*


	8. Chapter 8

**here's part 8! I know my stories go fast but, i'm an impatient person! :3 **

They all are on their way back to thier cabins. It was dark out. There were lights all over the ship. As Gunther's cabin came 1st, he said bye to them and gave Rocky a special wink. All but Deuce thought it was cute. Deuce looked like he was about to explode with anger. They went back to the cabin and instantly fell asleep. georgia arrived like 10 minutes after they did. CeCe woke up in the middle of the night and went to find something to eat. she ate a whole bag of marshmellows and chocolate too. Though she still felt like she was running a fever. She started to feel dizzy and sweaty. She walked in to the bathroom and threw up and eventually passed out on the floor of the bathroom. She stayed there all night. When morning came, Rocky was the 1st to wake up.

Rocky's POV: Where's CeCe? *she looks around and can't find her. Just a bag of marshmellows and chocolate wrappers. So she checked the bathroom and found CeCe passed out on the floor.* Wow it smells bad in here!...Ew she puked! gross! *Tries waking CeCe up, but all CeCe does is moan.*

Rocky: CeCe! Wake up! *shakes her, and CeCe slowly sits up and opens her eyes.*

CeCe growns: what?

Rocky: What happened?!

CeCe: I don't know. I guess i just ate too much.

Rocky: Ok, well you threw up and i'm going to flush it! i can't stand it! eww.

CeCe growns: Rockyyyyyyy!

Rocky: What?

CeCe closes her eyes and holds her arms up.

CeCe whimpers: Carry me

Rocky sighs: Fine. *Helps CeCe up picks her up bridal style.*

Rocky carries CeCe out and puts her on the bed while Flynn wakes up and walks over to them.

Flynn: What happened?

Rocky: I found CeCe passed out in the bathroom. She threw up in there. Either she ate too much last night or...she is seasick.

Flynn: Oh. Ew.

Deuce: What ew?

Deuce was just waking up.

Flynn: CeCe threw up in the bathroom.

Deuce stares in shock and runs over beside her. he leans over her and hugs her.

Deuce: CECE! are you ok!?

CeCe: yeah i think so, just really tired.

Rocky stares in jealousy.

Rocky: I think i'm gonna go outside. I need fresh air. wait where's Ty?

Deuce: I don't know. i woke up and he was gone.

Rocky: Must have been while i was in the bathroom with CeCe. Well i'm going to go look for him.

Flynn: I'm going with you. Apparently mom left too.

Rocky and Flynn left CeCe and Deuce alone. Ty and Georgia were also gone.

Rocky's thought: I'll go find Gunther! I don't need Deuce. He likes CeCe more than me anyway. I know i'm still in love with him, but i just don't know what to do.

Rocky: Hey Flynn, how about you go find Ty?

Flynn: What about you?

Rocky: I think i'll go hang out with Gunther.

Flynn: Ok. *Flynn turns away.*

Rocky: Flynn! wait! *he turns around* don't get lost! or into any trouble or I'll be held responsible!

Flynn: Don't worry Rocky, i won't. *turns and walks away.*

Rocky walks up to Gunther and Tinka's cabin and knocks on the door.

Rocky: GUNTHER! OPEN UP! *Door opens.*

Gunther: Oh hey bay-beee what is up?

Rocky: nothing. i was wondering if you wanted to hang out today?

Gunther: Sure. Just let me go tell Tinka.

Rocky: Ok, I'll come with you. * She walks in and they walk towards a room* By the way do you know where Ty is? *Gunther opens up the door and Ty was sitting on Tinka's bed holding her hand. Tinka started laughing as Ty kissed her cheek* uh...nevermind. found him.

Ty: ROCKY?!

Rocky: Ty? What are you doing here?

Ty: Um...nothing...

Rocky: Nothing? Really...it looks like your cheating on Cece!

Ty: I was never dating her! She's not my girlfriend! We had ONE date! And i don't think I really like her. I think Tinka's my true love.

Rocky: You are such a jerk Ty! Come on Gunther, let's go!

They walk out and go up on the sky deck, leaving Ty and Tinka once again, alone.

Ty: It was just one date with Cece. Honestly i forgot i was in love with you. If i didn't love you i wouldn't be here with you would I?

Tinka: I guess so. *She leaned over and kissed Ty's cheek.

Ty: I love you Tinka.

Tinka: I love you too, Ty.


	9. Chapter 9

**i know, i know, it goes too fast. :P haha, reviews ARE appreciated! :)**

They all are on their way back to thier cabins. It was dark out. There were lights all over the ship. As Gunther's cabin came 1st, he said bye to them and gave Rocky a special wink. All but Deuce thought it was cute. Deuce looked like he was about to explode with anger. They went back to the cabin and instantly fell asleep. georgia arrived like 10 minutes after they did. CeCe woke up in the middle of the night and went to find something to eat. she ate a whole bag of marshmellows and chocolate too. Though she still felt like she was running a fever. She started to feel dizzy and sweaty. She walked in to the bathroom and threw up and eventually passed out on the floor of the bathroom. She stayed there all night. When morning came, Rocky was the 1st to wake up.

Rocky's POV: Where's CeCe? *she looks around and can't find her. Just a bag of marshmellows and chocolate wrappers. So she checked the bathroom and found CeCe passed out on the floor.* Wow it smells bad in here!...Ew she puked! gross! *Tries waking CeCe up, but all CeCe does is moan.*

Rocky: CeCe! Wake up! *shakes her, and CeCe slowly sits up and opens her eyes.*

CeCe growns: what?

Rocky: What happened?!

CeCe: I don't know. I guess i just ate too much.

Rocky: Ok, well you threw up and i'm going to flush it! i can't stand it! eww.

CeCe growns: Rockyyyyyyy!

Rocky: What?

CeCe closes her eyes and holds her arms up.

CeCe whimpers: Carry me

Rocky sighs: Fine. *Helps CeCe up picks her up bridal style.*

Rocky carries CeCe out and puts her on the bed while Flynn wakes up and walks over to them.

Flynn: What happened?

Rocky: I found CeCe passed out in the bathroom. She threw up in there. Either she ate too much last night or...she is seasick.

Flynn: Oh. Ew.

Deuce: What ew?

Deuce was just waking up.

Flynn: CeCe threw up in the bathroom.

Deuce stares in shock and runs over beside her. he leans over her and hugs her.

Deuce: CECE! are you ok!?

CeCe: yeah i think so, just really tired.

Rocky stares in jealousy.

Rocky: I think i'm gonna go outside. I need fresh air. wait where's Ty?

Deuce: I don't know. i woke up and he was gone.

Rocky: Must have been while i was in the bathroom with CeCe. Well i'm going to go look for him.

Flynn: I'm going with you. Apparently mom left too.

Rocky and Flynn left CeCe and Deuce alone. Ty and Georgia were also gone.

Rocky's thought: I'll go find Gunther! I don't need Deuce. He likes CeCe more than me anyway. I know i'm still in love with him, but i just don't know what to do.

Rocky: Hey Flynn, how about you go find Ty?

Flynn: What about you?

Rocky: I think i'll go hang out with Gunther.

Flynn: Ok. *Flynn turns away.*

Rocky: Flynn! wait! *he turns around* don't get lost! or into any trouble or I'll be held responsible!

Flynn: Don't worry Rocky, i won't. *turns and walks away.*

Rocky walks up to Gunther and Tinka's cabin and knocks on the door.

Rocky: GUNTHER! OPEN UP! *Door opens.*

Gunther: Oh hey bay-beee what is up?

Rocky: nothing. i was wondering if you wanted to hang out today?

Gunther: Sure. Just let me go tell Tinka.

Rocky: Ok, I'll come with you. * She walks in and they walk towards a room* By the way do you know where Ty is? *Gunther opens up the door and Ty was sitting on Tinka's bed holding her hand. Tinka started laughing as Ty kissed her cheek* uh...nevermind. found him.

Ty: ROCKY?!

Rocky: Ty? What are you doing here?

Ty: Um...nothing...

Rocky: Nothing? Really...it looks like your cheating on Cece!

Ty: I was never dating her! She's not my girlfriend! We had ONE date! And i don't think I really like her. I think Tinka's my true love.

Rocky: You are such a jerk Ty! Come on Gunther, let's go!

They walk out and go up on the sky deck, leaving Ty and Tinka once again, alone.

Ty: It was just one date with Cece. Honestly i forgot i was in love with you. If i didn't love you i wouldn't be here with you would I?

Tinka: I guess so. *She leaned over and kissed Ty's cheek.

Ty: I love you Tinka.

Tinka: I love you too, Ty.


	10. Chapter 10

**yeah i know, too much rushed! :3 oh well! mostly Dece chapter!**

~with CeCe and Deuce~

CeCe slept for about a half hour. Deuce watched her sleep. He knew that he was falling in love with her and not Rocky. He thought CeCe, is just so beautiful, and right alike him. He thought at first, that it was just jealousy, because Rocky seemed to like Gunther, but that was NOT it. Deuce was in love with CeCe, he always was, it was now that he figured it out. When CeCe woke up and sat and smiled at her.

Deuce: Hey, Your awake! You want something to drink love?

CeCe: What?! Love?

Deuce: Uhhh sorry! I uh...just

CeCe: Yeah i'd like some water, and i think i'm gonna go get a shower then.

Deuce gave her a cup of water and CeCe took it and sat back down on her bed. Deuce sat beside her. She slowly drank it then put it walks in the bathroom and brushes her teeth and took a shower. She got changed in the bathroom but with her hair all she walked out Deuce was still there waiting looking so happy and cheerful.

CeCe's POV: What's with him? Why's he acting so happy and cheerful? Wierd. END OF POV

Deuce: So, wanna go outside for some fresh air?

CeCe: Sure.

CeCe put her flipflops on and they walked out the door, closing it behind them.

Deuce: So, where do you wanna go? Out to eat? or-

CeCe: No food!

Deuce: Teen club?

CeCe: No...

Deuce: Then what do you wanna-

CeCe ignored him and walked past him over to the deck rails. Deuce ran after her. He stopped beside her.

Deuce: What was that for?

CeCe: Nothing. I just didn't want to hear you talk.

Deuce: Hurtful!

CeCe: I'm just kidding.

Deuce: Sure you are!

CeCe: Deuce, what are you talking about? I'm sorry.

Deuce ignored her and looked down.

CeCe: Seriously Deuce! What's wrong? I said i'm sorry.

CeCe wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. He threw his arms around her and hugged her back. The hug lasted a long time. They didn't want to let go, it felt strange for CeCe to hug Deuce this long, but she actually liked it. Deuce tried letting go but CeCe's arms were still around him, and he was aware of people around them staring.

Deuce: Um, CeCe?

CeCe: What?

Deuce: You can let go now...

CeCe: What if i don't want to?

Deuce: CeCe, please!

CeCe pulled away and looked hurt.

CeCe: I thought you liked me.

Deuce: I do! But-

CeCe: No you don't.

Deuce: Yes i do! And i thought you were the one who didn't like me.

CeCe sighed: I do like you. And why don't you want me to hug you if you like me?

Deuce: Because, people were staring and i-

He broke off as CeCe started crying and ran away from him. He chased after her.

Deuce: CeCe! Wait! I need to tell you something!

~with Rocky and Gunther~

Rocky: i can't believe what Ty did! He is just so, so gross!

Gunther: So he cheated?

Rocky: I wouldn't neccesarily say 'cheated' because shes not his gf in the first place. But i'm not gonna tell her.

Gunther: Why?

Rocky: Because, i think she is keeping a HUGE secret from me. So i'll do the same!

Gunther: Wow your becoming evil!

Rocky: yeah, i know it scares me. I have been hanging out with you too much!

Gunther: It's a good thing though, right?

Rocky: yeah. *kisses him*

Gunther: Your a great kisser. And your lips taste like strawberries.

Rocky giggles.

Rocky: I gotta go though...

Gunther: Oh. Ok.

Rocky started walking away Gunther grabbed her arm and turned her around.

Rocky: What?

Gunther: I was wondering, we always spend so much time together...and i know you like me...do you wanna be my girlfriend?


	11. Chapter 11

Rocky: Um...sure. I gotta go though.

She hugged Gunther and walked towards the sky deck. Gunther walked back to his cabin. Rocky heard crying and looked around and found CeCe crying, with Deuce trying to reason with her. She quickly hid, but stayed where she could see them.

Deuce: CeCe, you know I didn't mean it like that!

CeCe cried: Yes you did! You never liked me!

Deuce: YES I DID! I've always liked you. And now, i love you! Your the one who doesn't like me!

CeCe: Yes i do, i acted like i liked Ty because YOU liked Rocky! And i TOLD Rocky i liked Ty to cover up the secret i was hiding!

CeCe started to walk away but Deuce grabbed her arm turned her around. Before she could say a word, Deuce kissed her.

Rocky's thought: She what?! She likes Deuce? I can't believe she would do that! That liar! She wants to lie to me and keep secrets? So will I!

Rocky left crying and was furious. She ran back to Gunther's cabin. CeCe pulled away from Deuce and smiled. He wiped the tears out of her eyes and kissed her cheek.

Deuce: I love you CeCe, but you shouldn't have lied to Rocky about liking Ty to hide the fact you like me.

CeCe: That's not the secret Deuce...

Deuce looked a little scared of what she was going to say.

Deuce: What do you mean? What is it then...?

Rocky's POV: How could she do this to me? I'm her best friend! She knows i like Deuce. but it is ok, because i'm dating gunther. BUT she didn't know that so she shouldn't have done it! but ty is with tinka now. But she don't know that either. Well i'll just go to Gunther's and spend the night with him!

Rocky knocked on Gunther's door again. The door opened.

Gunther: Back so soon? oh my gosh! Why are you crying?! Rocky, are you ok? Come in.

Rocky: CeCe is a backstabber!

Gunther: Why?

Rocky froze. She couldn't tell Gunther why! It had to do with her liking Deuce! but she wanted to be honest with Gunther. And at this point she didn't know what to do or say.

Rocky: Is Ty still here?

Gunther: No, he left 20 minutes ago.

Rocky: Oh ok.

Gunther: seriously what happened?

Rocky sighed: I used to like deuce and when i walked to the sky deck, he kissed CeCe and CeCe told him that she was lying to me. I don't like deuce but cece thinks i still do. But i never really liked Deuce, thats why shes a backstabber.

Gunther: I see.

Rocky: So your not mad?

Gunther: Of course not!

Rocky: yeah, i don't wanna go back to the cabin tonight. Not when they all betrayed me. Can i stay with you?

Rocky looked up with big, pleading, brown eyes. And instantly Gunther fell in love all over again.

Gunther: Of course you can!

Rocky: thank you so much!

She gave him a big hug and followed him in.

Rocky: So, are your parents here?

Gunther: Nope, only me and Tinka came on the cruise.

Rocky: Cool.

They walk over and sit down on the couch. Gunther had his arm around her and she laid her head on him.

Gunther: What do you wanna do?

Rocky: We could watch a movie!

Gunther: All right, let's see what's on t.v.

He flips through the channels.

Rocky: Oh stop! Chipwrecked! I wanna watch it!

Gunther: You like the chipmunks?

Rocky: Yeah, theyre just so cute!

Gunther: Cool, me 2!

Rocky: So, where's Tinka?

Gunther: Most likely taking a shower and doing her hair all over again.

Rocky just laughs and rolls her eyes.

"You mess with me, i say, i go loco on you!"

Rocky: Alvin's too cute. I love the part when the chipettes walk out of the bathroom singing "whip my tail" it's cute. You know if they were real, they could be on Shake It Up chicago! Wouldn't that be awesome?

Gunther: I think i'd have some competition with Alvin!

Rocky: Don't be silly. He's just a chipmunk!

Gunther: Ok.


	12. Chapter 12

**Now idk, if you'd call this a very interesting or unpredictable chapter. Although some of you may have allready guessed it! And please, please PLEASE review! :)**

~With CeCe and Deuce and Ty~

Ty walks in as CeCe and Deuce are watching T.V.

Ty: What's up?

Deuce: Nothing just watching a movie.

Ty: What movie?

CeCe: Mean Girls.

Ty: oh, chick flick. Of course Deuce would watch that. Where's Rocky?

CeCe: I don't know. Let me call her.

CeCe calls Rocky.

Rocky: WHAT DO YOU WANT?

CeCe: What's with you? Why the attitude?

Rocky: I seen you kiss Deuce! And tell him you lied to me!

CeCe: Rocky, i'm so sorry! I thought you liked Gunther, and i like-

Rocky: Save it Cece, i'm staying with Gunther tonight.

CeCe: Rocky! Don't-

CeCe: And she hung up.

Deuce: What did she say?

CeCe: Well, she hates me and is staying with Gunther

Ty: Oh, Deuce, i'm so sorry. I know that must kill you.

Deuce: Why?

Ty: I thought you liked Rocky.

Deuce: I did a little but i actually always kinda liked CeCe. You said CeCe was your true love so I didn't interfere.

Ty: YOU WHAT?

Deuce: Chill out man!

Ty: Did Rocky tell you?

Deuce: Tell us what?

Ty: That i was with Tinka?

CeCe & Deuce: YOU WHAT?!

Ty: I take it she didn't tell you. and now CeCe, you hate me!

CeCe: No, i don't. I don't care. go to Tinka, me and Deuce are together.

Ty: Cool, so it's settled. No broken hearts here.

Deuce: Except Rocky.

Ty: why?

Deuce: Because she sorta caught us kissing.

Ty: Ew gross.

CeCe bites a cookie, her mouth full while she talks.

CeCe: So? *Deuce nodded in agreement*

Ty: Ok. Fine. But we can't just let Rocky stay there. What will your mom say CeCe?! She would NOT approve!

CeCe: We won't tell her.

Deuce: Just like we won't tell her your pregnant?

Ty stares in shock.

Ty: YOUR WHAT?!

Deuce: Whoops!

CeCe: Way to go dumbnut! *hits him upside the head*

Deuce: Ow!

Ty: I can't believe it! Well, i can. Because you stomach has been getting a bit bigger. I thought it was just from all the food.

CeCe: yeah, i thought that at first too but, me and Deuce did it before. 4 months back.

Flynn whispers from behind the door where he was listening.

Flynn: i cannot believe this! My _sister_ is _pregnant_? WOW! So that's whats been going on that i didn't understand earlier.

CeCe: Did you hear that?! I heard someone.

Deuce walks over and opens up the door.

Deuce: FLYNN!

Flynn stands up and walks in.

CeCe: Flynn, did you hear all that?

Flynn: Your pregnant aren't you CeCe?

He looked up at her. His eyes round with worry and concern he was part mad and upset too. CeCe instantly felt guilty. She had tears coming out of her eyes.

CeCe: Flynn, i'm so sorry. I-I should've thought about you. Sneaking around behind your back. Your my little brother and i'm supposed to be a role model to you and i'm not setting a very good example. I feel terrible. I love you Flynn, and from now on, i'll let you know that.

Flynn: Ok, i love you too CeCe. Are you going to tell mom?

CeCe: What choice do I have? I'll tell her tonight. We should probably get Rocky back here.

Flynn: I'll go get her.

Flynn leaves.

~With Rocky and Gunther~

They were half asleep and the movie was over. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. They both immediatly jerked awake.

Gunther: I got it. * He gets up and walks over and opens the door and it's Flynn. Rocky stands up and walks over to Flynn*

Flynn: Rocky, come back with us.

Rocky: No, i can't i'm sorry Flynn.

Flynn: Rocky PLEASE! CeCe is upset and sorry. And besides whats my mom gonna say when you don't come back with us and your staying with a guy for the night? She'll have an even more of a problem when she hears the news were gonna tell her.

Rocky: What news?

Flynn: Come back and you'll hear it yourself. Please.

Rocky sighs: Ok.

She turns and whispers to Gunther: Meet me up on the upper deck tonight at midnight. k?

Gunther: Ok.

He kisses her cheek and Rocky walks out and he closes the door. They walk back to the cabin in silence.


	13. Chapter 13

~with CeCe, Deuce, and Ty~

Rocky and Flynn walked through the door.

CeCe: Rocky! I'm sorry!

CeCe jumped up and ran over to her and hugged her.

Rocky: It's ok. I should apologize too. I flipped out, i'm dating Gunther so i shouldn't be jealous.

CeCe: ok well your still going to hate me once i say what i have to say.

Rocky: No i won't just say it.

CeCe: I'm waiting for mom to come back here to tell.

Just then Georgia walks through the door and stares at them. She got the feeling something was wrong. And she suddenly felt nervous. Nervous sparked mainly from Deuce and CeCe.

Georgia: um, what's going on here? You all look as if you all just did the worst thing in the world.

CeCe: We did.

Georgia starts laughing.

Georgia: Yeahh...ok. Seriously, what's wrong?

CeCe: Mom, there's no easy way to say this. You being MY mother and knowing any moment you could KILL me for telling you this but mom, um, i uh...

Georgia:Out with it!

CeCe: I'm...pregnant.

Georgia stared shocked. Fury, sadness, anxiety, nervousness, all welled up inside her. She was speechless. Her own daughter, 14 years old. PREGNANT! She instantly guessed who the father was. Deuce. She thought that based on her daughters stomach, she had just been eating too much. She realized everyone thought that. Then, the memory flooded into her mind of the day it happened.

It was a late night and she had worked late but came home hours earlier. She went into CeCe's bedroom to check on her and what she found was both Deuce and CeCe in bed. She was shocked with fury and was yet scared. They were half asleep and she thought maybe they weren't doing anything until she had found their clothes on the ground. CeCe was woken by her mom's voice and Deuce left that night. CeCe swore to her mother that it was protected and that she wouldn't do it again. Georgia believed her and just told her to make sure it doesn't happen and then grounded her. But the thoughts were shoved away as CeCe's voice broke the distant memory.

CeCe: Uh, mom. Are you mad? your not saying anything.

Georgia: i don't know _what_ to say. CeCe, your my daughter, i hadn't expected this from you until you were a lot older. I can't believe this. I thought for sure that night, you told me it was protected! you lied to me? That's obviously when it happened. I don't know whether i'm mad or disappointed in you. I may be both. See CeCe this is exactly why i shouldn't trust you. Right when your here, giving me REASONS to not trust you.*CeCe starts crying*

CeCe: Mom, i'm so sorry. I'm the worst daughter in the world!.

Rocky walked forward crying too.

CeCe: and Rocky, i'm sorry i kept this from you. This has been what was bothering me. I didn't tell you because at the time, you liked Deuce.

Rocky: Well, CeCe. I already guessed you were when your stomach was bigger than usual, but i thought it was my brother who did it to you, because you used to like him too. and I don't hate you. I hate what you did. Being pregnant is ALOT different then just sleeping around. Your my best friend and you can count on me to be there and support you. I love you CeCe.

CeCe: I love you Rocky.

They hug eachother still crying.

Deuce: Miss Jones, I really AM sorry! i shouldn't have done it! But i love her too much and i will never stop. I will be there to help take care of the baby. I promise, you and CeCe, won't be going solo on this.

Georgia: Oh, i'm not doing anything for it. CeCe, it will be YOUR responsibility. You will have to take care of it yourself.

CeCe stares at her mother in disbelief. Deuce walks over and kisses CeCe on the check. He wraps his arms around her and hugs her trying to fight the tears in his eyes. CeCe just shoved her face into Deuce's shoulder crying harder. Rocky came over and hugged both of them. So did Flynn and Ty. Eventually Georgia singled CeCe out and gave her a big hug.

Georgia: CeCe, you must know that i will always love you and you are grounded too.

CeCe: yes, mom i know. and i'm happy i am.

Rocky: CeCe, I will help take care of it too. I promise.

Flynn: Me two.

Ty: i can babysit it. Even though it'll look like Deuce.

Deuce: Or CeCe, I hope it does look like CeCe. She is the most beautiful girl in the world and i love her to the bottom of my heart. I don't know what i would do without her. She makes me laugh, makes me smile, and she is the love of my life. I want to be with her the rest of my life. Her eyes, her beautiful, soft, sweet-smelling red hair and everything else, is just perfect. If perfect doesn't exist, then i'm looking at an angel. *Wipes the tears out of her eyes. She stood there smiling at him. He leaned in and kissed her gently*

Deuce breathes the words: "i love you." into her ear.

"I love you too" she breathed.

Georgia: Well, it's getting late and i'd like to go to bed now. I want to try to sleep i don't know if i can because of the news i just recieved from _my daughter!_

Rocky walked up to CeCe.

Rocky: CeCe, if you wanna sleep next to Deuce tonight, i'll take the floor.

Rocky's thought: _plus i don't wanna wake you when i get up to go meet Gunther._

CeCe: Rocky, you don't have too.

Rocky: No! i insist. It's ok.

CeCe: Mom? is that ok. we won't do anything.

Georgia: Well, i guess. the damage is already done. just don't do anything tonight. Were all here to hear it so you shouldn't.

Rocky's thought: _But i won't be._

Georgia got into bed. Rocky, Ty, and Flynn took the floor. CeCe walked over and turned off the lights and changed into her Pjs. She crawled into bed. Deuce slipped in beside her. Deuce slept pressed up against CeCe. He had his arm around her bear stomach which hung out of her pjs. His head close to her, he smelled her beautiful hair and soon drifted to sleep by the sound of her steady breathing.

Rocky waited until it was 11:50 at night. She carefully got up and snuck out to meet Gunther on the upper deck. She was waiting for him. Soon, it turned midnight and he had came just as she hoped.

Rocky: We shouldn't be doing this.

Gunther: I know. I need to see you though. Besides, you thought of it.

Rocky: Yeah, i know, but it just doesn't seem right.

Gunther stood there in front of her. He stares down at her with his beautiful blue eyes and took her hands in his hands.

Gunther: Rocky?

Rocky's heart was beating. She was very happy and nervous. She didn't like breaking the rules but she had done it because she knows she's in love.

Rocky: Yeah?

Gunther: I love you.

Rocky: ...i love you too Gunther.

Gunther: So, what was that news that you had to leave me for?

Rocky's thought: Should i tell him? CeCe may be upset. But he'll find out anyway!

Rocky: CeCe is pregnant.

Gunther stared in disbelief.

Gunther: She is?!

Rocky: Yeah.

Gunther: Wow. Who 's the father?

Rocky: Deuce.

Gunther: Ew! I thought you said they were doing that earlier. How can she possibly be pregnant already!?

Rocky: Apparently they did it 4 months ago.

Gunther: Oh.

Rocky: Ok, so now what?..


	14. Chapter 14

**I liked my story at first...now, reading everyone elses and realizing mine is like written at kinderfreakinggarden level, when i'm done with this stupid story. I'm writing new better ones. And if your someone who DOESN'T think it's bad, lemme know. K? Reviews don't kill. If it's a hate review, fine. I know, it sucks, i admit it. Anyway on with the story.**

Ty wakes up shortly after Rocky wakes up and he gets up and walks over to the mini fridge. He realized that Rocky wasn't beside him and Flynn on the floor. Ty looked around the cabin but couldn't find her. He snuck out and went down to Gunther and Tinka's cabin expecting her to be there. When he got there, he knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again, no answer.

Ty: Gunther! Tinka! Open up! *He shouted quietly, trying not to wake any body in the next door cabins.*

Still there was no answer so he tried to open the door, it was unlocked.

Ty's thought: That's wierd. Why'd they leave their door unlocked?

He walked back to Tinka's room and turned on the light.

Ty: Tinka!

Tinka: What in the name of-

Ty: It's me! Ty.

Tinka: what do you want? I'm sleeping! It's like past midnight. I need my beauty sleep!

Ty: Have you seen Rocky?

Tinka: No, i was sleeping...

*She sat up in her bed and looked at Ty questioningly.*

Tinka: What's all this about?

Ty: I woke up and Rocky wasn't there. I figured she came over here with Gunther.

Tinka: I thought Gunther was sleeping...and i thought the door was locked..

Ty: Well it was unlocked.

She got up out of bed and walked past Ty.

Tinka: Let's go see if Gunther is in his room.

She led the way out of her room.

Ty: You know whats wierd? We got a cheap cabin all one room and a bathroom but you guys get an expensive cabin with 2 bedrooms?

Tinka: Well...

They walked into Gunther's room. It was empty.

Ty: What the? Where are they?

Tinka: I don't know... They're both missing..

Ty: Well i don't know that's why i came over here.

Tinka: Well i'm sure their fine. Now you gonna let me go back to sleep?

Ty: Um...i'm too tired to walk back..can i sleep here?

Tinka rolled her eyes: Oh alright.

Ty: Great! Where do i sleep?

Tinka: On my floor.

Ty sighs: Always the floor..

She walks out of Gunther's room and back to her room with Ty following. She gave him a betwinkled pillow and blanket.

They both fell asleep.

A whole 4 months have passed and CeCe was moody, stubborn, wouldn't eat and wanted to sleep all the time. One morning, as usual CeCe had morning sickness. Deuce went with her to the bathroom and helped her when she was throwing up. Rocky was the last to wake up because she was out late last night. She was just glad no one had noticed her absence. She has been doing that a lot almost every night. They woke up and ordered room service. All but CeCe ate. Georgia, Flynn, and Ty sat on other side of the room on the beds, picking out thier clothes for the day. Rocky, and Deuce were trying to persuade CeCe to eat. Rocky sat across from Deuce and CeCe at the small round table. CeCe sat on Deuce's lap. They were trying to persuade her to eat pancakes.

Deuce: CeCe, please eat.

CeCe moans: no, i don't feel good.

Deuce: Please CeCe, you need to be healthy. Just try.

CeCe: i can't! I feel sick! I don't wanna throw up again.

Deuce: You need to start eating. Maybe you will feel better.

Rocky: would you rather an ice pop?

CeCe: yeah.

Rocky got up and went to the freezer and got a green icepop for CeCe.

Rocky: Here.

CeCe moans and takes it. she took one bite.

Deuce: Feeling better?

CeCe: no.

Rocky: Finish your icepop or were taking away all your makeup and the mirror.

CeCe: No! i'll eat it!

Deuce: That's more like the CeCe i know!

Rocky: Good, now eat it!

CeCe slowly eats her icepop and goes to lay back down. She quickly fell asleep. Georgia was in taking a shower and Ty and Flynn were playing video games.

Deuce: Rocky, what am i supposed to do?

Rocky: What do you mean?

Deuce: I mean, she won't eat. She is constantly wanting to sleep. She's been grumpy and stubborn.

Rocky: Deuce, what do you expect?! She's pregnant for crying out loud! She's gonna act like that!

Deuce: I just don't know what to do. I haven't even told my parents that i'm a father. They would kill me.

Rocky: Well, deal with it. you should have expected this to happen when you did it.

Deuce: I wasn't thinking. I forgot that i could get her pregnant.

Rocky: well you did and now you have your whole life as a father ahead of you.

Deuce: Yeah, i know. I love CeCe more than anyone in the world. I'd do anything for her, and my baby.

Rocky: Good.

**i want at least one or two reviews ****_(positive) _****or i'm done uploading this crap. And thanks :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**sorry for the long wait! i was grounded :\ here's the story and make sure to review please. :)**

It was around luch time and CeCe woke up feeling a little better. Rocky and Flynn were the only ones left in the cabin. Georgia, Deuce and Ty were all out.

Rocky: Hey, CeCe your awake!

Flynn: Finally!

Rocky: How are you feeling? *Rocky walked over and sat beside CeCe on her bed*

CeCe: I'm fine.

Flynn: Can i point something out to you CeCe?

CeCe: What?

Flynn: You belly is HUGE! I thought you'd stay skinny the rest of your life!

CeCe: I'm pregnant pea-brain!

Flynn: noooooo, you don't say?

Rocky: Flynn, knock it off! Ignore him CeCe.

CeCe: I always do. So where did Deuce and Ty go?

Rocky: They went to the water park.

CeCe: Oh. You know you didn't have to stay here and wait for me to wake up right?

Rocky: Yes, i kinda had too. Your mom told me to.

CeCe: You know you couldv'e had Gunther come over to hang out with you.

Rocky: WHAT?! WAIT WHY?

CeCe: to hang out, instead of watching me sleep for hours. Calm down Rocky.

Rocky: Right.

CeCe: So now what?

Rocky: i think i'm gonna have Gunther come over is that ok CeCe?

CeCe: Yeah as long as he doesn't make fun of me. Did you tell him?

Rocky: yeah wasn't i supposed too? i figured he'd find out soon enough so i told him.

CeCe: Rocky, it's ok.

Rocky: Ok i'm gonna text him.

~With Gunther and Tinka~

Gunther is sitting on the couch watching t.v. He suddenly hears his phone go off.

Gunther: Tinka! Will you get my phone!?

Tinka: I'm busy! you do it yourself clumpnugget!

Gunther: You don't have to be mean about it!

He gets off the couch and walks into his bedroom to get his phone off the nightstand.

Gunther: What's Ty doing here?

Ty: Uh, Tinka needed help with her uh *looks at Tinka*

Tinka: Designing outfits! He has good fashion!

Gunther: What? No he doesn't!

Ty: Yes i do!

Gunther: Well, if your designing outfits then why don't you have any fabric out? Or anything?

Tinka: We are talking about outfits..

Gunther: I didn't know kissing Ty was designing an outfit. *Checks Rocky's text message* well i'm gonna go. I'm hanging with Rocky.

Ty: Hey don't get my little sister pregnant!

Gunther: Who said I was going to do that!?

Ty: Well you spend enough time with her!

Gunther: And you don't spend time with my sister?

Ty: Nevermind.

Gunther leaves.

Ty: Really? How many times is he going to walk in on us?

Tinka: I don't know but i wish he'd stop!


	16. Chapter 16

**Oh this is so long. :P Why did i continue? :\**

CeCe and Rocky were sitting on lounge chairs while Gunther and Deuce were over talking. Flynn came up and stared off the edge of the ship. Flynn stood on the railing screaming out loudly: I'm the king of the world!

CeCe: Flynn! Knock it off! People are staring!

Rocky: Typical children. *Rolls her eyes and puts on her sunglasses*

Flynn: Diva.

Rocky: I am not a diva! Now go get me lemonade i'm thirsty!

Flynn: Get it yourself i'm not your servant!

Rocky: Gunther!

Gunther: What? *Stops talking to Deuce and turns to Rocky*

Rocky: I'm thirsty! I want lemonade!

Gunther: I don't think theres a-

Rocky snarls at him

Gunther: Ok! I'll find some! *runs off*

Flynn: whatever happened to you?

Rocky: Who?

Flynn: YOU!

Rocky: What do you mean?

Flynn: I mean you are acting worse than CeCe! A much worse diva!

CeCe: Heyyy!

Flynn: sorry no offence!

CeCe: Hmm! *looks away*

Rocky: Flynn, your being rediculous!

Flynn: Am i? Both of you changed. This whole trip is about you two. What about me? Everyone ignores me and i'm so sick of it! You know what? I'm leaving! *Storms off*

CeCe: What's gotten into him?

Rocky: I don't know but he needs to chill out! And i'm still waiting on my lemonade!

Gunther runs over with her lemonade.

Gunther: Here. Satisfied?

Rocky: No.

Gunther: What?!

Rocky: Just kidding. Relax. Thank you.

Gunther turns and starts talking to Deuce again.

~With Ty and Tinka~

Ty: we should go back to the others. I left Deuce at the water park and told him i was going back to the cabin.

Tinka: The others? Why can't we stay here?

Ty: Why should we?

Tinka: So we can be alone.

Ty: But i don't wanna be alone anymore.

Tinka: Why not?

Ty: because!

Tinka: You don't like me...*She had tears in her eyes*

Ty: I don't know. At the moment i'm not sure. I'm sick of sticking around with you in here all the time.

Tinka: What are you saying?! Are you breaking up with me?

Ty: I never said were going out.

Tinka: I thought you were different. I thought that you actually liked me. Don't you know how hard it is walking around with everyone looking and laughing at you because your different then them? Or how they mock you when your accent is different then theirs? And most of all, never having any friends because they don't like you? I thought that for once in my life, i had someone who cared about me. I guess i was wrong. How can i be all happy when everything i thought you felt towards me was just a lie?

Ty: Tinka, i didn't mean it like that! It's just i can't be tied down to just you.

Tinka: Exactly. Your a player. You know what no one does like me. I was just to stupid to realize it. Bye Ty. Forever.

Tinka wiped away her tears and walked out of her cabin. Ty instantly felt guilty, he hadn't meant it like that. He loved her very much but didn't like spending so much time with her in her cabin. he wanted to be outside with her. He knew what he had to do. He had to go and apologize to Tinka and get her back.

Flynn was so angry running away from Rocky and CeCe. _It's always about them! I'm so sick of it! CeCe this, CeCe that! Now she's getting even more attention! And Rocky has a boyfriend so she thinks she is so cool and she's such a diva! I never get any attention what so ever! maybe they'll care about me once they realized i go missing on a cruise ship! Yeah! But wait, why would they do that? They don't even care. I'll find somewhere else to stay while they all panick over me! But where am i gonna stay? Wait! I know! I'll stay with Austin & Ally! First i have to look for them._

~With Austin & Ally~

They were in their cabin rehearsing a duet together.

Austin: Wow Ally! That was beautiful! You have an amazing voice.

Ally flattered: Stop. It's nothing. But really, you think so?

Austin: Yeah! I wish the world could see you do.

Ally: Austin, now you know that I don't want anyone to EVER hear me sing! So you better not be starting something!

Austin: I'm not! Now, sing it one more time?

Ally: From the top. Ready?

Austin: a 1, 2-

There was a sudden knock on the door. Austin walked over to the door and opened it; surprised to find Flynn.

Flynn: I need to stay with you guys.

Ally walks over confused.

Ally: What? Why?

Flynn: Well no one else cares about me anymore. The world revolves around my sister right now, and her best friend is a total diva. And Ty is always out with Tinka. And stupid Deuce is too busy mooning over my sister! I'm completely ignored! I just wanna run away!

Ally: Ohh you poor thing! What about your mother? Isn't she around?

Flynn: No! She's never there for me! I am sorry for snapping at you guys earlier. Please let me stay here.

Austin: Come on Ally, Please?

Ally: Uh, I don't know Austin. He's bound to leave the ship sometime and he's gonna need to be with his family not us. This cruise last for a while though. Next month we go back to the US.

Flynn: I can stay with you until then.

Ally: Ok. You can stay.

~With Rocky, CeCe, Gunther and Deuce~

Deuce: Shouldn't we go get him?

Rocky: Oh please! He's fine. He'll get over it!

CeCe: Yeah, he's like that all the time.

Deuce: You two are so mean. CeCe, he's your little brother. When do you ever pay attention to him? I don't care what you say, were going to go look for him even if i have to drag you.

CeCe: Fine! Rocky, you coming with?

Rocky: Nah, i think i'll stay here.

CeCe: Fine, let's go Deuce.

Deuce and CeCe leave Gunther and Rocky.

Gunther walks over and lays down on the lounge chair next to Rocky.

Gunther: It's getting late. Maybe we shouldv'e went with them.

Rocky: They'll be fine. Gunther?

Gunther: Yeah?

Rocky: Do you think I'm a diva?

Gunther: No. But at times you can be bossy.

Rocky: I'm sorry. I'm the reason Flynn ran off.

Gunther: I think he was just stressed out.

~With CeCe and Deuce~

They walked into the cabin looking for Flynn.

CeCe: What? Where is he? I thought he'd come back here!

Deuce: I don't know but-

CeCe: OW!

Deuce: What?!

CeCe: My stomach! I think it was the baby!

Deuce: What? It shouldn't be due for another month or two.

CeCe: Yeah? Well that doesn't change the fact that it kicked me! Now are we gonna go look for Flynn or not?

Deuce: Yeah, but where would he go?

CeCe: I don't know.

Deuce: Hey, what about Austin & Ally?

CeCe: What? You think he's with them?

Deuce: I could go look.

CeCe: Ok.

Deuce: But, your staying here.

CeCe: Why? He's my brother.

Deuce: You should relax if your already being kicked and can feel it.

CeCe: But-

Deuce: Stay!

Deuce gave CeCe a quick hug and quickly kissed her on the cheek and turned to walk out the door.

Deuce: Alright, you stay here and rest i'll be back, love you.

CeCe mumbled: Love you too.

~With Austin & Ally~

Flynn: What if they come and look for me?

Austin: Then we'll hide you.

Flynn: What if their on their way now?

Ally: Do you think they are?

Flynn: No. They don't care about me. They won't look for me.

Ally: why don't we just hide you in case?

Flynn: Ok.

Ally: Alright, you go with Austin. If they come here, I'll say i never seen you.

~With Ty~

Ty's POV: _Where did she go? I need to apologize. I've been looking for her too long. I give up! I'll just go find the others._

End OF Ty's POV.

Ty was walking around looking for the others, when he found Deuce. Deuce didn't see him and was walking right by him. Ty stopped him.

Ty: Hey man, where you going?

Deuce: Flynn ran away. I'm looking for him.

Ty: Where's Rocky and CeCe?

Deuce: CeCe's back at the cabin because she has stomach pains, and Rocky is out on the sky deck with Gunther. Where's Tinka?

Ty: I don't know. I've been looking for her forever! We sorta fought, and it's all my fault and i was looking for her so i could apologize.

Deuce: You can come with me to help look for Flynn if you want.

Ty: Ok.

~With Rocky & Gunther~

Rocky: Alright, let's go back now.

Gunther: But, maybe we should wait. It's sunset and it's beautiful out.

Rocky: _You _want to watch a sunset_?_

Gunther: Yes.

Rocky just gets up and walks out and leans over the railing watching the ocean. Gunther comes over to watch too.

Rocky: It's beautiful. The ocean, the sunset, it's so perfect.

Gunther: _You're_ perfect. _You're_ beautiful.

Gunther whispered the words into her ear and wrapped his arms around her waste and laid his chin on her shoulder and closed his eyes.

~With Austin & Ally and Flynn~

There was a sudden knock on the door.

Ally: QUICK! GO HIDE!

Austin and Flynn ran and climbed out through the port hole and dropped 3 feet to the deck. Ally opens the door.

Ally: Hellooo?

Deuce: Do you know where Flynn is?

Ally: Uh, i don't not know where he is. He could possibly be anywhere and I obviously don't have him in here. Why would I do that? I mean it's not like he came here and asked to be hidden and climbed out a port hole. *Laughs awkwardly because she's bad at lying.*

Ty: Your lying.

Ally: What? *Voice gets high and defensive* I am not go and check then.

Ty and Deuce walk in and search the room.

Deuce: Well, i guess he's not here. We'll just have to keep looking.

Ty: Yeah, let's go. Bye Ally.

Ally: Bye.

Ty and Deuce leave and walk out into the hall and into the lobby where they spotted Austin and Flynn running away from them. Ty and Deuce followed in quickly after them.

~With Austin & Flynn~

It was dark out and they ran across the deck and down past the lobby and spotted Ty and Deuce. Ty and Deuce rushed after them, and Austin and Flynn ran into the elevator and out onto the deck unitl they got down to the door of the control room. They couldn't see Ty and Deuce anymore but needed to get the people out of the control room where they steer the ship and where all the lights to the ship were.

Flynn: How are we gonna get them out of there?

Austin: Uh, I'll distract them and you run in and hide where you can. I'll lower the captain and the others out of there and also Ty and Deuce. i'll come back and get you later.

Austin walked around the corner while Flynn hid behind the door. Austin started to make lots of loud noises and everyone walked out of the control room. Flynn quickly ran in the room and hid under the controls under a desk. Suddenly he heard someone coming back in he got up and tripped into the steering wheel and he felt the ship turn completely. All of a sudden the whole ship seemed to crash into something. It shifted and swayed.

Flynn: Uh oh.


	17. Chapter 17

~with Rocky and Gunther~

Rocky and Gunther had been standing there at the railing of the ship so quietly together until they heard the ship crash and it seemed to sway and almost sent Rocky over the railing. She stumbled forward over the railing and Gunther quickly hauled her back up to safety.

Gunther: ROCKY! ARE YOU OKAY?

It scared the both of them half to death and Gunther threw his arms around Rocky hugging her tightly and not letting go.

Rocky whimpers with shock: what was that?

Gunther: Maybe it was-

"This is the Ship's captain speaking, the ship seemed to have took course and collided into another ship. Please do not panic, the ship seems to be fine at the moment, we do not know but we think there may be a hole in the ship. Remain calm and further information will be said. Thank you"

Rocky murmured: oh no. We need to get back to the others! Now!

Gunther: I hope Deuce and CeCe found Flynn.

The run off back to the cabin.

~With Georgia~

Georgia: I need to call CeCe now!

Calls CeCe

CeCe: Mom?

Georgia: CeCe? Honey, are you okay?! Where are you.

CeCe: back at the cabin.

Georgia: Where are the others?

CeCe: Uh well Flynn is sorta mad at us and ran off and Deuce went looking for him and Rocky is with Gunther and I don't know where Ty is.

Georgia: Oh great! All you guys are running around the ship! I told you guys to stick together! I'm going to go look for Flynn stay where you are.

CeCe: Ok. Love you mom. Bye.

Georgia: Love you CeCe Bye.

Hangs up. Calls Deuce.

Deuce: Hello?

Georgia: Deuce! Did you find Flynn?

Deuce: Uh, we did but then we lost him again sorry.

Georgia: Well keep looking! Bye.

Deuce: Bye.

Hangs up and runs off looking for Flynn.

~With Ally~

Suddenly the door slammed open and Austin ran in.

Ally: Did you get rid of him?

Austin: Yeah, I ditched him down in the control room.

Ally: Great! But i'm worried. What if the ship sinks? They say they have it under control but if it collided with another ship. There's bound to be a hole.

Austin: It's ok Ally, if we die, we'll die together.

Austin wrapped his arms around Ally's waiste and kissed her on the lips.

Austin: I love you Ally.

Ally: I you, uh, too um love A-Au-

Austin giggled and kissed her cheek. She was so red in the face from blushing.

Austin: I know your trying to say you love me too, right?

Ally shook her head, yes.

~With CeCe~

CeCe sat on her bed in the cabin. She was completely scared the ship was gonna flood up and sink and worst of all, her baby started shifting around inside her and her stomach started to hurt._ It's gonna be okay. Don't worry, i won't let anything happen to you._ CeCe softly spoke the words looking at her belly. She put her hand on it and tried to remain calm. All she needed was to get all worked up because it would upset the baby as well. All of a sudden the door bursts open.

Rocky: CeCe! Are you okay? Did you feel the ship? Did you find Flynn?

CeCe: I'm not fine. Yes i felt the ship and Deuce told me to stay here while he went to go look for Flynn. He's still not back.

Rocky: What do you mean your not fine?!

CeCe: ROcky, my baby, It keeps shifting around! I'M GOING INTO LABOR!

Rocky stared scared and shocked: Are you sure? Your only 6 months! (I'm changing it back a couple of months for a reason.)

CeCe: OF COURSE I'M SURE! MAYBE NOT NOW, BUT TODAY! I'M POSITIVE! IT'LL BE REALLY SOON!

Rocky: OMG THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! NOT NOW!

"This is the ship's captain speaking. The Ship seems to have a huge hole in it and can not be repaired, the hole is under water and the ship will flood. I advise everyone to get to the sky deck at once. We will have and life raffs and boats"

Gunther: Oh no.

CeCe: NO THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! ROCKY! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!?

CeCe burst into tears Rocky ran over and tried comfort her.

Gunther ran out of the room and shouted down the hall: IS ANYONE ON THIS SHIP A DOCTOR? MY FRIEND IS CLOSE TO GIVING BIRTH SHE NEEDS HELP!...ANYONE!

After no response he ran back in. The ship started to tilt back and shift backwards. The whole bottom of the ship was starting to flood.

CeCe: Rocky! CALL DEUCE!

Rocky quickly calls Deuce

Deuce: What is it?

Rocky: CECE'S SOON GONNA BIRTH, NOW OR SOON! YOU NEED TO COME BACK HERE!

Deuce: WHAT?! I'll try to make it back some of the rooms downstairs are already flooded and people are running around panicing! We haven't even found Flynn! Is he with you?

Rocky: No, he isn't! Hurry up!

Hangs up.

Gunther: We can't stay here and wait for them! We'll get flooded too! We have to go NOW!

CeCe: I CAN'T!

Rocky: She should NOT move! CeCe lay down your going to have to give birth here.

CeCe: WHAT?

Gunther: WAIT! ROCKY! YOU SAID THAT YOUR DAD ALWAYS WANTED YOU TO BE A DOCTOR RIGHT? CAN YOU HELP HER?

Rocky: I don't know. My dad took me to operations. The only time i ever seen someone give birth was movies of people doing that but i just don't know how to help!


End file.
